christmas with them?
by rockinchick101
Summary: After touring Europe with my band The Cadets for three months going home to LA for Christmas seemed like a perfect plan. Right? What happens when three famous brothers and their family is their to celebrate the special time of year with me?
1. Coming home for christmas

"Where does this place store its _good_ alcohol?" I whispered yelled to myself as I continued to scan the shelves for a nice looking bottle of wine. Did anywhere sell anything good any more? I mean seriously!

Sure, it was probably my fault that I couldn't buy a decent drink for my aunt. I had left it to the very last minute to buy her something for her Christmas party. But it wasn't as though I could just hand her the special bottle of alcohol I had bought her for Christmas and say "So sorry Aunty Cath, but I forgot to buy a bottle of wine for the party tonight, so I'm just gonna give you the really expensive bottle of your favorite champagne that I was meant to give you on Christmas morning." That didn't work for me.

Pulling out my I Phone I realized it was almost 6 o'clock. As per usual, I was running late. I grabbed a random bottle of what appeared to be white wine from the shelf and made my way to the cashier.

I had been in such a rush today. Just like every year, my Aunt and Uncle were holding their annual "Getting ready for Christmas party" which they held a couple of weekends before the big holiday. The date today: Saturday 12th December. The date of the party.

For the past three months, I had been playing guitar for a band that had been touring the UK. We were a rather well known band although we'd only been around for a year. We were called "The Cadets". Funky name, right? Well we aim to be different.

Anyways, as I was saying, we had been touring Europe for the past few months as our music had become extremely popular over there. Date the tour ended: Friday 11th December. Meaning I only had just got back to the states two hours ago.

I made a lot of money from this job and this year I'd be able to splash out on gifts. That didn't mean my family wouldn't attack me if I turned up late for their annual get together.

Stood by the cashier, a man was in front of me in a long coat. He wasn't much taller than me, possibly 5 ft 10ish compared to my 5 ft 8 frame. One thing that seemed kind of odd was that he was wearing sunglasses. I mean come on, who wears sunglasses inside. And as I couldn't see a dog, I was sure he wasn't blind.

What I did know was that he was staring idly at the gum rack whilst I was trying to quickly purchase the cheap alcohol.

"Excuse me?" I said as politely as I could. The guy in front pulled his attention from the sweets and looked at me. He had amazing dark brown hair that had a slight wave to it. I'm sure his eyes would have been gorgeous but of course today he chose to play fancy dress as a blind man. "Could you possibly hurry up, I need to be getting somewhere."

His head looked down towards my feet and then back up as though he was looking at my body and smirk spread across his lips. Instantly my own face looked down. My one shouldered purple dress seemed to look perfect on my body, or at least that's what my stylist had said when I'd bought it. And though my long red coat didn't really match, it was freezing cold outside and I wasn't going to ditch it just because it didn't go.

"Actually," he said pausing, "I think I'm just gonna look a bit longer." Tell me right now whose idea it was to put the sweets right next to the cashier. Because whoever it was, I will kill – now.

It wasn't just me getting pissed. In fact the woman waiting to serve the man who was rudely wasting my time looked like she was about to erupt.

And he wasn't even the old type. In fact he looked late teens, barely twenty if that. Why did he have to be so annoying? Oh wait –all teenage boys seemed to have the annoying factor.

"Screw this," I said under my breath. Placing the bottle of wine on the counter, I stormed out of the store, barely giving the guy a backwards glance.

But when I did he was smiling, placing a packet of gum in front of the cashier. What a prick!

So I was turning up empty handed. Sure I felt bad about that but if I'd spent one more minute in that store with that complete jack ass I might be spending the night in prison for assault rather than going to the party.

Pulling up on the curb outside the house, I gave the driver a smile and stepped out onto the pavement. One of the perks of being in a famous band : your own personal driver.

As I knocked calmly on the door, I made sure to pull my dress down slightly. First time seeing my whole family and their friends in three months, I needed to look presentable.

Without realizing, the door swung open and I was embraced by what appeared to be…"Mom?"

"Jada hunny, I've missed you so much," I felt her grip around me tighten.

"Mom, struggling to breathe here." She pulled back and looked at me. My mom hadn't changed one bit since I'd last seen her. Her long dark hair still reached her mid back and for a forty year old woman, her having been only twenty when she gave birth to me, she looked absolutely stunning. She wore a beautiful knee length dress which was a gorgeous crimson color and made her seem more tanned than usual.

"Jada, you look so beautiful, and everyone can't wait to see you," she told me as she pulled me into the house.

To say my aunt and uncle lived in style would be an understatement. You could tell immediately by the estate they lived in that they had money. Their house was so spacious and had a theme of black and white with gorgeous hot pink accessories (as you can tell, my uncle didn't really have a say in the color scheme).There were many rooms in this house that I had yet to discover, though I knew where my own room was situated.

I didn't live with my aunt and uncle, in fact since joining the band; I lived with my band mate Claire. But when I'd come to LA to visit the family, I would stay here as my mother had recently decided to move into a smaller house with her partner, Matt and my sixteen year old sister, Lottie. As I was going to be staying here until the first week of January, sleeping on my mom's uncomfortable blow up bed didn't seem like something I wanted.

Today, the house didn't seem as big. I was overly sure that in the entrance hall alone, there were perhaps twenty or thirty people, so there was bound to be up to a hundred other guests across the property.

I smiled politely as people I didn't think I knew smiled at me. I felt my mother's hand on my lower back, guiding me through the house. As we entered the kitchen, I felt another pair of arms wrap around me.

"Aunty Cath," I smiled once we'd let go of each other.

"Jada, you get more beautiful every time I see you." She smiled. Cath was my mom's sister and they were very close. Cath was four years older than my mom, and her hair was cut into a short shaped bob. She still held the same beauty as my mom, though she looked a bit older.

"I'm really sorry I didn't bring any drink but I couldn't seem to get hold of anything," I said pulling a face as I remembered the obnoxious dude from back at the store.

"No worries honey. You know we have enough alcohol to last three years anyway." I laughed along with her, when another voice interrupted our conversation.

"Excuse me, Cath. I just wanted to check where I need to put the dips." The woman stood in front of us smiled at both me and Cath. She looked about the same age as my aunt and had the most beautiful deep brown curly hair, even darker than my own.

"Come here Denise, I'd like to introduce you to my lovely Jada." Cath beckoned over the lady, who I now knew to be called Denise, and we made our polite introductions.

"Did you know that Jada is in the band "The Cadets"?" Cath stated. Denise turned to look at me again. Though I'd only spoken to her for a few minutes, she seemed like such a lovely lady.

"Really?" she exclaimed, "I think you'll get along fantastically with my sons." I nodded. Hopefully her sons were cute…

"Oh yes," Cath joined in, "I think I saw Nick and Franklin by the pool, and I swear I spotted Kevin with his beautiful wife earlier, but I've yet to see –"At that moment, everyone in the kitchens attention was drawn to the crashing noise that was coming from the hall. How I hoped that wasn't my uncle. He always seemed to get a little tipsy at these parties.

But when I walked into the entrance hall, the person sprawled across the floor wasn't my uncle, it was – OMG IT WAS THE DUDE FROM THE STORE.

As he got to his feet, trying to laugh off the fact that he had just fallen over in front of loads of people, he removed his glasses. And then it hit me. JOE FRIGGIN' JONAS WAS STOOD IN MY AUNT AND UNCLE'S HALLWAY!

"Joe!" I heard Denise exclaim, "Apologize to Cath for causing such a scene." I watched him look down at his feet before looking back at my aunt.

"I'm so sorry Cath, but if it makes you feel better I bought you this from the shop." And that's when I noticed it. In his hands was –

"Hey that's my bottle!" I exclaimed. Everyone's attention turned from where they were staring at Joe to me. I watched Joe's expression turn to that of realization as I stared at him holding the cheap bottle of wine I was going to purchase from the store. He instantly smirked and how I wanted to slap that smirk off with a wet fish.

"Do you to know each other?" Denise asked, looking back and forth between the two of us. Now looking at this woman, it was hard to believe that _she_ was his mother. The years she'd had to put up with him – I felt so sorry for her.

"We've met," was all Joe said as he handed the bottle to my Aunt. Hang on. How did my aunt know the Jonas'? I mean sure, she was a very well known house stylist around California but it was almost as though she was friends with them.

"Well I'm glad you two know each other because the Jonas' are staying with us this Christmas." After my aunt said those words, my moth hung a gape.

"I think I miss heard you Cath. I thought I heard you say they were staying with us this Christmas," I said quietly. My aunt nodded enthusiastically.

"Denise and I have been friends for years and as the boys have some events coming up in the area over the holidays, it seemed only right to invite them to stay." I just nodded and slowly made my way back into the kitchen. Where was my uncle when I needed a good strong drink?

Christmas music was blaring through my uncle's sound system as I gazed out over the pool. Although it was a very cold night, everyone seemed to be outside; their faces illuminated by the bright Christmas lights decorating the side of the house.

I spotted my younger sister Lottie, sat on a bench by the pool with a boy I hadn't seen before. As I made my way over to her, she jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"J, I missed you so much!" she yelled in my ear, "What was England like? Cute boys? Did you meet the queen? Did you get me a present from an amazing English boutique? OMG I missed you." Believe it or not, she said all that in one breathe. I laughed slightly at her silliness.

"Calm down Lottie," I said, still laughing, "And yes to everything except the queen, she was busy." Lottie had a massive grin on her face. She was wearing a light pink dress and had a long black coat over the top. She didn't look much like me at all, probably due to the fact I refused to die my dark brown hair and she had chosen to give hers a red tint.

"Oh I almost forgot," she said, looking down at the boy sat on the bench next to her. It was only then that I realized the boy was in fact Nick Jonas. He slowly got to his feet, sending a shy smile in my direction.

"This," my sister continued, "is Nick. Nick this is my sister Jada." I waved sheepishly. What the fuck? Why did I wave?

"I know who you are," I said, trying to cover my stupidity.

"Likewise," Nick said, "The Cadets are an awesome band." Now this struck me as kind of odd. I mean come on; Nick Jonas just said he liked my band.

The Cadets were a lot different from the Jonai. We weren't hard core but our songs were quite funky. They had a bit of a killers feel to them with lyrics like Panic at the disco. We didn't aim for teen fan base so to hear Nick Jonas was a fan was pretty awesome. The Jonas Brothers weren't a bad band after all.

"Thanks," I said politely. I continued to sit with my sister and Nick for a while, whilst she blabbered on at me about how she was so jealous I got to stay at the house where the Jonas Brothers were whilst she had to sleep at her house. To say Nick blushed would be an understatement, but I didn't want to bring that up and cause him more embarrassment.

"I'm just gonna go inside for a while guys," I said, "I'll see you all later." I got off my seat of the bench and made my way to the back door. It was about nine o'clock and the party was in full swing, with guests eating the buffet whilst dancing around to the cheesy Christmas music.

"Where have you been munchkin?" I heard a voice from behind me. Of course my uncle would be drunk only three hours into the party.

"Nate," I said as I pulled my tall uncle into a hug, "I've missed you. And I can't believe you didn't wait for me to play the drinking game." I joked around with my uncle all the time. He was like a little kid on the inside.

"Can't have my famous niece getting drunk anymore," Nate stated, trying to be serious but failing miserably, "What will the media say?" I hit him playfully on the shoulder as I continued to fill my glass up with some kind of alcoholic punch.

"I want to introduce you to a man I know," Nate slurred as he pulled me over to where a man stood with a glass in his hand. He wasn't very tall, only an inch taller than me and he was dressed a smart sandy colored suit. "This," my uncle continued, "is Paul Jonas. Paul this is my niece, Jada." I shook Paul's hand. This was obviously the head of the Jonas family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jada," Paul said, "I hear The Cadets just got back from their European tour?" Oh, so he knew who I was as well. I kept forgetting that people recognized me now. Funny times.

"Yeh," I said, trying to sound casual, "We had a blast but I don't think I'll stay away from the states that long again." I laughed slightly, as did Paul.

"Being away from home for a while can be tough," Paul stated, "My family and I know all too well." I nodded. It was well known that the Jonas' travelled all the time. They were committed to fans, even if that meant not having time to relax at home. Now that was pure dedication.

As I excused myself from the conversation, I made my way towards the nearest bathroom. People around me were slowly becoming rather tipsy. I laughed to myself as I watched Nate drunkenly wobble over to my aunt Cath's side and casually fling his arm around her shoulder as he sang "_I wish it could be Christmas everyday_" at the top of his lungs.

Without even looking, I swung open the door to the bath room. That's when I saw it.

Joe Jonas had some random girl pushed up against the wall. And they were making out. They were playing tongue tennis up against my aunt and uncle's bath room wall. Her leg was hoisted up around his waist and as one of his hands caressed the skin on her leg, the other was gripped in her long blonde hair. WHAT THE FUCK?

Seriously, why was Disney boy practically dry humping someone up against the bath room wall? Hello, why didn't they fucking lock the door? And why was I just staring at them when I could quickly exit the bathroom and use one of the many others in the house.

Before I could even move, the girl pulled away from his lips and started attacking his neck. Literally. That's when he did it. Slowly he turned his head, so it was looking directly at me. A sexy smirk spread across his face and he winked at me. EW! Sexy Disney boy just smirked at me whilst Barbie was desperately trying to leave her mark on his neck.

Screw that. I quickly left the bathroom. I no longer needed to pee.


	2. Eat Drink and Be Merry

I sat on the couch, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. It was getting late, almost midnight, and guests were slowly starting to leave. I couldn't get over what I had seen. I'm totally against cannibalism and seeing the two of them eat each other was gross.

Ok so maybe I was over dramatizing things slightly. I mean sure, it wasn't as though I hadn't done the exact same thing two Christmas' ago with a guy from down the road, but it was the way Joe looked at me. He like gave me a smirk. As though saying, "yeh I'm bad and now you know it".

I felt the couch move beside me as someone sat down. As I turned to my right, there seated next to me was a girl I hadn't seen before. She had long brown wavy hair and was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress that looked amazing on her perfect tan frame.

"I thought you might need this," she said as she handed me a steaming mug of what appeared to be hot chocolate.

"Thank you so much," I said, genuinely thankful for her kindness.

"I'm Danielle by the way," she said, as she took a sip of her very own hot beverage.

"Jada," I stated as I copied her actions.

"So your Cath's niece?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm Kevin's wife. I'm going to be spending Christmas here as well."

"Oh, that's cool," I told her. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say in a situation like this. I didn't really know her. I just knew she could dress well and obviously had a good taste in hot drinks.

"I know this is kind of awkward," she stated, shyly looking down at her lap, "but I hope we can become friends over these coming weeks as it would be lovely to be able to talk to someone around my own age that isn't a boy." I laughed at what she said, and I saw she joined in as well.

"I think that would be nice," I said, "you're meant to spend Christmas with family and it would be nice if on Christmas day, you felt like my family." She nodded and then did the unexpected. She placed her mug down on the table and pulled me into a hug. It was awkward at first, but then I just relaxed.

"What's going on in here?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out. Danielle pulled out of our hug and looked towards the door, where the famous Kevin Jonas stood with a frothy beer in his hand.

"Hey Babe," Danielle said softly as Kevin placed a soft kiss on her lips. Now that was cute. Just the way they looked at each other; you could instantly tell they were in love.

Danielle looked back at me. "Jada this is my husband of a month, Kevin. Kevin this is –"

"OMG YOUR JADA HOLLOWAY!" Kevin practically shrieked. Ok, that shocked me a little.

"Um, yeh," I said nervously. Wouldn't you be nervous if some stranger yelled in your face?

"You are such an amazing guitarist. I was watching a video of you and The Cadets singing "_little black book_" on YouTube and your rocked your guitar solo." He said excitedly. I blushed a little.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. It was always nice to hear people give you praise.

"You're welcome," he said, taking a seat next to Danielle, "Whenever you are free, we should jam." I nodded casually.

The three of us continued to sit and chat on the couch. They told me all about their wedding and how magical it had been, and that all though they had not yet had their honeymoon, it was planned for January, when they would be heading off to Hawaii. A knock on the living room door pulled us from our conversation.

"Honey," my mom said from where she stood in the door way, "Matt, Lottie and I are making our way home now." I nodded and excused myself from the living room.

In the hallway, I embraced both Matt and Lottie before give my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be over for breakfast in the morning," my mom said, pulling on her coat over her dress. I nodded and waved as the three of them left the house.

"It's so lovely to have you home, Jada," Cath said as she pulled her arm around my shoulder.

"Believe me; it's good to be home." And I was telling the truth. As much as I loved Europe, it wasn't my home, never would be. I rested my head on her shoulder. I was so tired.

Cath left the hall to go back to her guests and I took a seat on one of the comfy chairs in the corner. The hall was one of my favorite places in the whole of the house. It was huge with a massive staircase and a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Cath knew I loved this "room" so she had placed two leather chairs and a small table in the corner of the room so I could relax back there whenever I wanted to. Since it was the Christmas season, a massive tree was also in here, and it just added to the beauty of the room.

Sitting in the chair, I carefully placed my feet on the small table and closed my eyes. "_The Christmas song" _by The King Cole Trio played calmly in the background. This was Christmas at its best; Just sitting relaxing with beautiful Christmas songs playing in the back ground.

I heard shuffling feet across the marble floor and I instantly looked up, immediately regretting doing so.

"I had a great time tonight," a perky voice said. Even her voice was disgusting.

"Yeh me too," Joe said. But he said it almost dejectedly. And then something I didn't think would happen, happened. The Barbie doll leaned up to give Joe a kiss on the lips and he gave her cheek. HE GAVE THE GIRL HE HAD BEEN PRACTICALLY DRY HUMPING CHEEK!

I watched as the Barbie doll slowly walked out the front door. She looked so plastic it was unbelievable. Realizing I had been staring at the door where she had exited, I heard someone clear their throat.

"Enjoy the show?" Joe's voice said as he made his way to sit in the chair to sit next to me.

"What show?" I said, trying to pretend I hadn't seen them at it in the bath room.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said smirking. He was really getting a thrill out of this.

"Oh what the one where you and that slut were trying to make babies up against my aunt's bath room wall? Yeh I saw that one." I looked him right in the face. I wasn't gonna let him think he was getting to me.

"Yeh, you seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was," Joe said as he leaned closer to me. Was he fucking kidding me?

"Na, I tend to like things more graceful. Like the ballet. Not some poorly made porno," I told him, also leaning in closer. I wasn't afraid of him. He was just a stupid Disney boy who was just a little too big for his boots.

"Whatever. The way you were staring at me and Anna, it was obvious you loved it."

"Anna?" I said, "I didn't realize Barbie had a name." He laughed slightly at this. What was with this dude?

"You know, your feisty Jada," he said leaning in closer until his face was right by my ear, before whispering, "and I like it." His hot breath against my ear gave me goose bumps. And I hated to admit it, but when he lowered his voice in that husky tone, it was really sexy.

He pulled back, another smirk on his face and got to his feet.

"I'll see you around, Jada." He said as he slowly made his way up the stairs. What the hell? Did that really happen? Did he just cast some weird spell on me which gave me a really bad case of goose bumps? No he didn't. There must be a breeze in the house.

But right now, one thing was for sure. Joe Jonas was a dick head.

"Jada! Where are you honey?" I opened my eyes to see that the once darkly lit hall was now filled with sunlight. I was still wearing the dress from last night and I was sat in the leather seat.

"What time is it?" I mumbled groggily.

"11:30," I heard my aunt's velvet voice say, as she walked down the grand staircase. I moaned as I rubbed my eyes. I'd spent all night asleep in a chair that was only comfortable if you sat on it. My neck was saw. Only this would happen to me.

"Morning Cath," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She didn't even return with a "good morning honey". Instead she began pushing me up the stairs towards my room.

"Jada, brunch will be ready in half an hour. We can't have you looking like that," she said pushing me into the room.

I quickly jumped into the adjoined bath room (told you this house had loads) and quickly got showered. The hot water was exactly what I needed. Having witnessed Joe and Barbie last night and then him trying to literally seduce me, I was rather stressed.

Making my way back into my bedroom I quickly scanned my suitcase for some underwear. I pulled my towel off and quickly pulled on my black Victoria's secret Bra and matching panties. As I leaned back down to pick some clothes from my suitcase I heard my door open.

"Hey Nick, I need to borrow some -"I stood up quickly and I immediately came face to face with Joe's shocked expression. "Apparently I have the wrong room." He said with a smirk, looking at my body.

Immediately realizing I was barely clothed, I grabbed a pillow from the bed and tried to cover myself with it as best I could. Note to self: when trying to cover naked body from pervy Disney boy, don't use a small pillow.

"Get out Joe," I tried to say calmly. Knowing my family, if I yelled they would be in here in an instant and I knew Joe would turn this all on me.

"What if I don't want to? I think I quite like the view," he smirked as he made his way across the room towards me.

"Joe, seriously just piss of. I need to get ready." I looked back down at my suitcase and pretended to be searching for something to wear. _Just ignore him and he will go away._ As I bent over I felt his eyes on my ass.

"Jada, why would I want to 'piss off' when I can stand here and just watch." I was fed up of this. His pervy comments were getting really annoying.

"Do you know what?" I said quietly making my way towards where Joe stood watching me. I placed my hand on his chest and gave a suggestive smile, "if you won't 'piss off', I will." And with that I grabbed a pair of jeans and a random tee from my suitcase and walked into the bathroom.

"Jada, breakfast is ready," I heard my Aunt call from downstairs. Leaving the bath room, I noticed Joe was no longer waiting for me. Thank god.

I pulled on a cute pair of comfy slippers. Can you blame me? Marble floors get extremely cold.

As I made my way down the stairs, I noticed my aunt and Denise carrying plates of food through to the dining room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I over slept and got a little delayed," I told them. That was partially true, except for the fact that I was only really late because I'd locked myself in the bath room trying to avoid Joe.

"Don't worry about it Jada," Denise said, coming over and giving me a one armed hug as her other hand was holding a very high stack of pancakes.

Once inside the dining room, I couldn't believe the amount of food that was stacked on the table. Usually after one of my aunt's big parities we'd each make ourselves a piece of toast and that would be it because we were all so hung over. I guess Cath wanted to make the right expression. But I wasn't going to complain because the bowl of scrambled eggs was calling my name.

"Jada, omg! Good morning my new friend," a buzzing Kevin called to be from across the table. That was slightly scary. I saw Danielle smile at me from where she sat next to Kevin and watched her as she indicated for me to sit in the other chair next to her.

After greeting my mom with a kiss on a cheek, and giving everyone – except Joe - a good morning, I took my seat next to Danielle. I watched as Kevin bounced around in his chair, practically chucking random items of food on his plate.

"What's up with him this morning?" I asked Danielle, as she plated herself some pancakes.

"I think it might have something to do with the three cups of coffee he had this morning." Ah, so Kevin was a coffee addict. Seemed about right.

Once we were all seated and had enough food stacked on our plates to feed the whole of Africa, Paul Jonas got to his feet, glass of orange juice in hand.

"I would just like to make a toast to Cath and Nate," he said as he looked down at my aunt and uncle, "your hospitality is truly appreciated at this amazing time of year and we hope to spend a lovely Christmas and an enjoyable new year with you." I smiled as we all clanked glasses, me trying very hard to avoid Joe's, and then continued to eat our food.

I spotted Joe sat between his father and his youngest brother Frankie. His hair was wet, obviously he'd only recently had a shower and it made him look hot. OMG what am I saying. He didn't look hot, he looked…..decent? He noticed my glance in his direction and ignoring his little brother who was prodding his arm energetically, threw a wink in my direction. Eww.

It was kind of weird how mom, Matt, Lottie and I had only just met the Jonas family and yet we sat talking with them as though they had been our friends for years. Lottie was practically sat on top of Nick and I knew she had a little crush on him. Even when the Jonas Brothers album beat my band by only a few record sales to get number one in the album charts, she claimed she hated them and that The Cadets should have got it. Of course I knew that was a lie and the journal under her bed covered in pictures of Joe, Kevin and Nick proved my point.

Just from having breakfast with Danielle, I knew that we would soon become great friends. She was so sweet and was constantly making me laugh with the comments she was making about the way my mom's partner, Matt was practically falling asleep in his plate of waffles. He just like me, didn't do well without sleep.

Kevin also seemed lovely as he continually interrupted our conversations to give Danielle a small kiss. Sure, the random comments he made due to his coffee high (which involved things such as "I really want to go see Santa at the mall") were quite freaky, but otherwise he was so sweet.

Everyone in the Jonas family was amazing, all finding it so easy to make conversation with us and it was nice to be able to talk to people who had to deal with the media and everything else fame related just like me.

Of course when I say everyone in the Jonas family was amazing, I mean everyone except Joe. He spent the whole of breakfast giving me what I think were supposed to be suggestive smirks but as he had a mouthful of pancakes, I couldn't really tell.

"Why does he keep looking at you like that?" Danielle whispered in my ear as we helped Cath, Denise and my mom, clear the plates from the table.

"I don't know. Personally I think he has some kind of problem," I told her, as she laughed at my comment.

"I think he might have a little crush on a certain guitarist, and I'm not talking about Kevin." I looked at her. What the hell was she talking about?

"Yeh, I don't think that's it," I said before mumbling under my breath, "I'm not gonna be something he does up against the bath room wall."

"What was that?" Danielle asked confused.

"Nothing. Don't worry."As we made our way into kitchen, I placed the dirty plates in the dishwasher, and both myself and Dani took a seat on the kitchen counter.

"Girls how would you feel about a Christmas shopping trip today?" my mom asked out of the blue.

"I think it's a great idea," Dani spoke up.

"Yeh, I need to get a few more pressies," I stated. Everyone nodded along, all enthusiastic about our arranged shopping trip.

So we had a plan. In one hour, we would head off to the shops to spend the afternoon Christmas shopping, giving me the chance to catch up on some much needed present buying. It was the perfect plan. And it also meant that I would have an afternoon without a certain Jonas Brother breathing down my neck. This day was getting better and better.


End file.
